Denial
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It's more than just a river in Egypt  Travis/Katie


AN- So, my first legit Travis/Katie fic. I don't know why I suddenly got the urge to write them but I did so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_1. refusal to believe a doctrine, theory, or the like._

"So, a few of the new kids still haven't been claimed. We suspect the Gods are just taking their sweet time, and hope this problem is fixed as soon as possible," Katie announces, glancing up from the sheet of paper in her hands to survey the crowd.

She ignores the rumble of thunder, which earns a few giggles from her fellow cabin leaders.

"Housing is a problem, obviously. They have no place to stay, we weren't really expecting this abundance of unclaimed so there isn't a spot-"

"We can take them."

Katie looks up, eyebrow raised, at Travis. His feet are propped on the table in the center and he's rocking back and forth on the back legs of the chair.

"The Hermes cabin was given a reprieve when the Claim Order came through, Travis. There's no need to offer it up again."

He shrugs. "It's fine. That's what it was always used for before."

She blinks in surprise because he's being so accommodating. "Okay then. Back to the Hermes cabin they go," she scribbles down something on the paper, "Any more news?"

When no one raises their hands, she dismisses them all and goes about moving chairs and picking up candy bar wrappers. As she leans down for one, a hand snatches it before she can. She looks up and finds herself face-to-face with Travis.

"Thanks?" she says cautiously and he actually smirks.

"You're welcome, Gardener."

She rolls her eyes and swishes her hair behind her as she walks past him. He follows her out of the cabin.

"What do you want, Travis?"

Travis has the decency to look surprised. "Why are you being so snappy today?"

"Sorry," Katie mumbles, then feels horrible because why does she have to apologize, "It was nice of you to give up cabin space." What is she doing, Katie, shut-up!

"No sweat. I get what it's like. To be unclaimed. I had to wait until Connor showed up before dad spoke for us."

"Just don't terrorize them."

"Course not. I save all my best pranks for you," he says. Then he winks.

No. That's not a blush.

"Just when I think you're finally maturing," she murmurs.

Which is true, surprising as it sounds. After the battle, Travis became the leader of the Hermes cabin (along with Connor but everyone knew Travis really ran the show). He started contributing more to cabin meetings and helping out with repairs and injuries.

"Maturity is over-rated," he assures her.

She surprises both of them by laughing. He grins, obviously pleased with himself, and runs a hand through his hair.

"I should go, gotta meet up with some fellow Hermes to discuss things. See you later, Katie." He waits until he's a few feet away before he turns back, "By the way, you look nice today!"

His voice travels past a group of Aphrodite girls who immediately coo and sigh and ambush Katie (whose cheeks are now permanently red) before she can get away.

"Ooh, Travis totally likes you!"

"He totally does!"

"Totally!"

"No, he doesn't." Katie gets out through gritted teeth.

Then, ignoring their wounded expressions, she pushes her way through the group and stalks to her cabin.

* * *

_2. disbelief in the existence or reality of a thing_.

This isn't a date.

It isn't.

Not a date.

Because, Katie reasons, if it was a date, she would have dressed up. Or looked forward to it. Or gushed to her sisters about it. So, it's not a date.

It's just the camp fireworks. No big deal. Everyone goes to the fireworks. Granted, everyone she's seen so far (Percy and Annabeth, Rachel and Nico, Chris and Clarisse) seems to be on a date, that doesn't mean she is.

Because she's not.

It wasn't like he actually asked her anyway; she'd gone to her cabin earlier because she's heard the shouting and shouting at the Demeter cabin was always bad. So she'd walked over and there had been Easter bunnies (again?) all over the sides of the cabin, inside the cabin, and around the cabin, like a chocolate gate.

"Travis!" she'd screeched, because, hello, obvious much?

He'd just appeared, almost if he'd been waiting for her call.

"'Sup?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I was bored."

She'd cursed under her breath and glared at him, putting as much heat into her eyes as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm handling clean up. I'm also taking you to the fireworks tonight. To make up for it. Later."

Then he'd walked away, leaving Katie feeling more confused than she ever thought possible.

So here they are now, sitting on some raggedy blanket he'd brought from the cabin. And, he was actually being funny. Like, his jokes? They were making her laugh for once. And some of his comments about their fellow campers, well, it was all things she agreed with.

And that's when she lets her hair down and actually starts to get comfortable. He notices, if his up-and-down eyes are any indication, and he grins.

"Liking the outfit."

She'd just thrown on jeans and a shirt (Tree Hugger stamped across the middle), not really caring about her appearance. But, suddenly, she did. Especially when some Aphrodite girls sashayed by, giggling and waving at Travis.

"Thanks. Put it on just for you."

"Thanks," Travis says, smirking.

"Yeah," she says back, returning his smirk, "Needed to look nice for our _date_."

His smirk falls a little, "Uhm….well, this isn't exactly…I mean."

Oh. "Yeah, I got that. I was making a joke."

"Right. My bad."

The fireworks start then, quelling anymore awkward silence and Katie sits back to enjoy the show, ignoring that funny feeling in her stomach she tells herself is relief.

Because she knew it wasn't a date.

* * *

_3. refusal to acknowledge the validity of a claim, suit, or the like; a plea that denies allegations of fact in an adversary's plea: Although she sued for libel, he entered a general denial._

"So, you like my brother,"

Katie jumps. She glares at Connor over the edge of her book. How he managed to track her down in the library, she has no idea.

"What?"

"You like my brother," he says a little louder, earning glares from the campers who are studying anxiously around them.

"Says who?" she pauses, "And I don't. FYI."

"Right. Says everyone. They saw how cozy the two of you were during your little fireworks date."

"It wasn't a date," she tells him, then goes back to her book.

Which he precedes to swipe out of her hand. She curses at him loudly, then clamps a hand over her mouth because everyone is glaring again and the librarian marches over and Katie finds herself (and Connor, she notices triumphantly) thrown out of the library.

"It was too a date," Connor says, continuing as if they'd never been kicked out.

"No. It wasn't. Your brother even told me it wasn't," Katie says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He lied. Probably to make you feel better or less awkward or something. But he lied. He's a son of Hermes, you expected the truth?"

She huffs and walks away. He follows determinedly.

"Look, I know you can't stand me. Or Travis, actually. But he really likes you. I don't understand why, I mean, I think you need a better sense of humor. Or, remove the stick-"

"Thank you, Connor!"

"Right, sorry," he sighs and grabs her arm, effectively stopping her. She whirls around to face him, arms crossed again.

"He's liked you forever, you know. Since we got here. That's why he did the whole Easter bunnies thing, he tried to impress you."

Katie's silent.

Connor presses on, "Just give him a chance. Please."

"No."

"What?" Connor sputters.

"I'm not giving him a chance just because you asked for it. And, because, I do not like him."

She leaves Connor a surprised and confused wake in her dust.

* * *

_4. sacrifice of one's own wants or needs; self-denial._

"You need to stop moping!"

Katie almost falls off her bed (very dangerous considering she's top bunk) as her sister screams at her.

"Excuse me?"

Melinda just shakes her head. "You've been moping around since 4th of July. Go find Travis and get yourself some nice bad-boy loving."

Katie blinks at her. "Uhm, hello, crazy. Can Melinda come out to play?"

"Look, Katie this boy has been in love with you since forever. So why are you so adamant against giving him a chance? He's not a bad guy-"

"I know."

"Especially lately-"

"I know."

"What with the whole growing up thing-"

"I know!"

"Then why won't you date him?"

"Because! Because he liked me forever ago and I didn't give two shakes about him. Because everything he did to impress me or make me laugh just made me angry. Because he could have any Aphrodite girl he chooses and I don't know why he's so hung up on me."

"Katie," Melinda says softly.

"And, I just have this feeling that he could make me happy. And I've treated him like shit all these years. I don't deserve to be happy."

"If it's any consolation, I think you do. And, so does he."

* * *

_5. the refusal to satisfy a claim, request, desire, etc., or the refusal of a person making it._

So, she goes to see him. She walks all the over to the Hermes cabin and knocks and some kid answers the door.

"Travis here?"

The kid shouts Travis' name into the cabin then darts out of the doorway. Travis appears but a moment later, looking surprised.

"Hey."

"Hey. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

He follows her past the cabins and the arena and into the woods. They keep walking to avoid tree nymphs and sneaky campers hiding out. When they reach a plain patch of grass, Katie stops.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hated you for so long and that I was usually a bitch to you and that I hated the Easter bunny thing because it was kind of cute and I'm sorry-"

"What," Travis says loudly, "are you going on about?"

"I'm just sorry."

"Why?"

Katie bites her bottom lip. "Connor…Connor told me."

"About?"

"You. And me. And…feelings."

"Oh?" Travis asks rather calmly after a moment. "Well, I'm going to kill him."

"No! I'm glad he told me because it made me realize-"

"-You feel guilty-"

"-That I was being too harsh on you-"

"-For no reason-"

"-And that maybe-"

"-So I am going to kill him-"

"-I like you too."

Travis' eyes widen by a fraction. "What?"

"I like you too. For a little while now, actually. Not as much as you liked me but, enough to be extremely flattered and ready to admit that I like you. A lot."

Suddenly, he smirks. "You like me?"

"Yes," Katie answers cautiously as he takes a few steps closer to her.

Closer. "Enough to go out on a date with me?"

"Maybe."

Right in front of her. "Prove it. Kiss me."

"What? No!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's the boy's job, to initiate the first kiss. _You _have to kiss _me_."

"You admitted liking me. You have to kiss me."

"I'm not kissing you," Katie assures him.

"Well, I'm not kissing you either."

"So, there will be no kissing then?"

"None," he promises.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Perfect."

They lunge for each other at the same time.

* * *

_6. an assertion that something said, believed, alleged, etc., is false: Despite his denials, we __knew__ he had taken the purse. The politician issued a denial of his opponent's charges._

So, Katie wants to clear it up. She doesn't like Travis Stoll. At all. She definitely doesn't like his stupid cocky-but-charming smile. Or the fact that he's been prone to make her laugh when she really needs it.

Or the fact that kissing him makes her feel like she's floating in the air on a cloud in her own little world.

She wants it known that they are not dating; nor have they been voted Cutest Couple of the Summer by the Aphrodite cabin (because they aren't one).

And, no, he doesn't make her feel happier than she ever thought possible and no, she's not sorry she never gave him a chance before.

Because, Katie Gardener does not like Travis Stoll.

* * *

However…she might just kind of sort of love him.

* * *

AN- Ta-da! The end. I hope you liked!


End file.
